


A Beautiful Lie

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story about Finn finding out Archie has fingered Rae eight times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Lie

“Finn…” She opens her mouth, letting her tongue play with the skin of his neck.

He doesn’t answer. He’s just there, staring at the ceiling without paying attention. That’s something he doesn’t do normally. When Rae kisses him, he’s instantly turning to her and devouring her mouth. Today is not the case.

Rae squeezes herself to Finn, slipping her left hand under Finn’s jumper. She bites Finn’s earlobe, whispering against it.

“I want you…” Her hand goes down until she finds his trousers’ button. She unbuttons it, giving her hand over his boxers. She feels his bits and she smiles widely.

Finn stands there, not watching her. She pouts and grabs one of his hands and lets it in between her legs. She rubs herself against it, not gaining any attention from her boyfriend.

“Don’t you want to have some fun…?” She asks while sitting on the bed. She stares at the Adonis in her room and waits for an answer. He turns around, giving Rae his back and not saying anything. She still waits, hitting him in his arse constantly until she obliges him to respond.

“Go have fun with Archie.” She blinks.

What does that mean?

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve heard.” She lets herself lay down again in the bed, staring at Finn’s nape. She raises her hand, burying in his mop.

“Finn…”

They stay in silence for two minutes. Finn has been okay all day, although he seemed quieter than usual when they got home from The Swan. They planned an explicit sexy party because Linda and Karim had gone to Tunisia to meet Karim’s family. A full weekend for themselves. Just for each other.

“Finn…”

“Rae…” He answers with that moody mood he used to have with her months ago.

“What’s going on…?” She gives him a kiss on his shoulder, over his jumper. She guides the hand she has on his hair on top of his hip, spooning him while making herself comfortable against his back.

“Nothing.”

“Liar…”

He doesn’t answer after thirty seconds have passed.

“I know what you did with Arch.”

She keeps quiet, trying to think what does that mean. If she remembers well, the only thing she and Archie have done recently has been buying Finn’s birthday presents.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

She swallows, hoping Finn doesn’t know anything about the birthday party they’re planning with the gang. Finn told her weeks ago he’s not expecting anything special, but Rae has been tempted. She loves Finn. She wants to make him happy. And so does Archie.

“Could you stop lying to me pretending I don’t know? Chop told me!” He sits on the bed, staring at her with and angry gaze.

“He…” She’s now confused. Chop knows she’s preparing the party. Why the bloody hell did he tell Finn anything about it? Has he lost his mind?

“You don’t have to pretend you don’t know, Rae. I know. And it’s not the fact that he fingered you once that makes me angry, it’s the fact that you didn’t tell me. 5 months Rae! 5 bloody months!”

 Rae furrows her eyebrows, staring at her boyfriend and not trying to laugh when she hears what he’s saying.

“Eight times.” She says in the middle of his speech.

“Wha’?”

“He fingered me eight times.” Finn opens his eyes widely, losing his temper and dragging his arse over the mattress until he can stand up. Rae, keeping her eyes fixed on Finn, wants to laugh so hard because of his reaction.

“Amazing…”

So he knows nothing about the party. Cool! She sits up on the bed, grabbing his hand as quick as she can and makes Finn come to her side. He stands still in front of her. She opens her legs to make him stay closer to her body and kisses his stomach.

“Tell me how you know that…” She whispers against his skin when she raises the bottom of his jumper. She caresses his belly button with the tip of her nose, giving it a wet kiss afterwards.

He looks down to her face when she starts kissing him as he takes a deep breath.

“Chop told me…” He licks his lips, lowering his tone at the same time. “Apparently, Izzy told Chop that Chloe told Izzy that _YOU_ told Chloe that Archie fingered you on your date…” He closes his eyes, enjoying Rae’s caresses.

She lowers her lips until she finds his zip fly. She unzips it and introduces both hands under his boxers, grabbing his arse in the process and lowering down his underwear until it’s under his bottom.

“I’m still mad at you, Rae…” He watches her and her moves carefully, making his lungs take less air each time her eyes are locked with his own.

“Don’t be…” She begins stroking him in a slowly way, maintaining her gaze in his face. He lets himself groan when she increases her moves around his shaft.

“I should…” She smiles against his groin, opening her lips and letting her tongue appreciate the taste of his testicle skin. He moans deep.

“He didn’t…”

Finn doesn’t get what she says, but don’t reply.

“You are my _first_ …” Then, her lips kiss the crack of his balls and starts licking the base of his cock, ending on the tip. She gives him a couple of wet kisses there and stands up, enclosing him in her arms and moving their faces closer. “Everything has happened here.” She points at her bed, smiling against his lips without kissing him (Although the temptation is there). “You were the _first_ man I fantasized with, you were the _first_ who I fingered myself thinking about, you were the _first_ who put a hand in between my legs, you were the _first_ one who really kissed me, and you were the _first_ that made love to me…”

She puts a hand over his cheek, caressing it with her fingertip. She allows herself to kiss him briefly on the lips. He bites her bottom lip while he grabs her by the waist.

“And you are the _first_ that _loves_ me.” They stay closer without saying anything else to one another. The only things that can be heard are their breathing.

“I love you, Rae.” He says after what it seems like an hour.

“I love you, Finn.” Replies Rae. They hold each other in their arms, until Finn gets tired and walks towards the bed and lets himself fall on top of his girlfriend. Their faces are still as close as before, and Finn smiles for the first time this afternoon.

“So… that thing with Arch…”

“Kind of a revenge for being a gayer…” She winks at him; drawing his face in her hands and kissing his mouth without letting him go again. She crosses her legs around his waist and keeping his bits (now uncovered) against her, rubbing herself again against his skin.

“By the way…” He wants to talk to her about something, so he moves his lips a few millimetres from her. “What did you think I was mad for, before?”

“Me?” She just shrugs. “I don’t remember… Now, could you stop using your lips for talking and do something useful with it?” She kisses his lips again, although he parts from her to say the last words that are coming from his mouth in a full length sentence this day.

“I might know what you mean…” He grins and takes off her leggings, getting down on his knees while he kisses her skin for the very first time today.


End file.
